


Fashion Choices

by PrincessMadelyn



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Fuuka is extremely flustered, Hamuko is bi, Multi, Yukari and Hamuko are best friends but also girlfriends, Yukari is gay, and bulges, and some describing of what futa underwear looks like, just casual conversation mostly about girldick, no sex is depicted, they're in a more-or-less open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMadelyn/pseuds/PrincessMadelyn
Summary: A slice-of-life episode of a Persona 3 AU where everything is the same except a fraction of the population are futa--and that just so happens to include all the SEES girls. Yukari realizes she can't remember if she's ever seen Hamuko wear shorts or pants. (No sex, but I'm not sure if it's quite OK for a teen rating.)
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Takeba Yukari, Past Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, setup for Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fashion Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some who aren't comfortable with the term "futanari," and I understand why. The way I use the term is to describe a distinct--and ultimately fictional in the case of humans (as far as I'm aware)--physicality, compared to intersex or trans people. I, for one, would like it if there were more content of characters with such physicality that isn't just for the sake of porn, but I also don't know any other term to use that isn't universally considered a slur. Hopefully that makes sense.
> 
> THAT ALL BEING SAID, This is an extremely dumb story that I only just now took the time to sit down and write on and off over the past week. Ever said something that made you go, "that didn't sound *quite* as dumb as it did in my head?" Yeah, that applies here.

December 19. It was quiet at the Iwatodai dormitory. Now that their exams were over, the members of SEES were taking the day to relax and rest their tired brains by not thinking too much of anything, least of all that they may very well have finished the last exams they will ever take before the world ends at the hands of a primordial personification of death manifest from humanity's collective unconscious.

Sometimes you need to just take a little bit of time out to not dwell on those sorts of things.

Hamuko, Yukari, and Fuuka had elected to pass the time on the third floor lounge, attempts at girl talk already faded away in favor of silence. Fuuka was on one couch, staring into her laptop, and the other two were on the couch across from her. Yukari had a fashion magazine in her hands and a dozing Hamuko resting against her, headphones vibrating with faintly-heard music.

Yukari sighed and flipped to the next page. The magazine was almost a week old and now that she finally had a moment to actually read it, she found her eyes glazing over all the words and numbers printed on the pages. She knew there was something about this particular issue that grabbed her attention when it was on the news stand, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. All she was doing at this point was looking at the pages' models and the trends they advertised. She flipped the page again.

 _Oh, that's a cute outfit,_ she thought. The smiling young woman sported a pleather jacket (fitted to really emphasize the curve of the model's waist) over a lace-trimmed cashmere blouse and a pair of capris. All in reds and oranges and browns, all soft, and all adorable. Just the sort of look she associated with Hamuko. Or at least it would be, were it not for the lack of a skirt in favor of pants. So she probably won't be interested...

Yukari frowned. Where did that thought come from? She blinked. Then blinked again. Then turned to look at the girl cozied up to her, from her face down to--yup, Hamuko was wearing a skirt and leggings. But that didn't necessarily mean anything, right? They had been out looking at clothes multiple times over the past several months, a couple times as part of a date night. There had to have been some times when she showed interest and/or tried on shorts or pants of some kind, right? And she must have worn them around the dorm at least once... right? Was she crazy or was her brain just that fried? Maybe it was because of how many timees she saw her girlfriend in a skirt as part of the school uniform, or...

Yukari shook her head. _This is stupid,_ she thought while finally prying her eyes away from Hamuko's thighs. Why spend so much energy trying to figure this out when she's right here? 

She gave her girlfriend a little nudge. "Hey Hamuko. You still awake?"

Hamuko lazily reached up to one of her headphone pieces and opened her eyes. "Hm? What's up, Yukari?" She shifted around to a more comfortable conversing position.

"You don't have anything against pants, do you?"

Fuuka looked up from her computer towards Yukari, looking bewildered. Hamuko, not one to be phased by small things like how odd a question is, didn't miss a beat.

"Not really. I guess I just don't think about it often enough to really choose to wear pants." She gave a little smile and added, "I guess you could say skirts are just comfy and easy to wear, simple as that."

"Oh, that's all, huh," Yukari said. Then she gave a teasing smirk. "And here I was thinking maybe you just didn't want to scare any guys you might like with how huge your dick is."

Fuuka's eyes widened. "Um, Yukari, I'm not sure if that's something you should be..."

But Hamuko giggled. "Nope, nothing like that. Though any guy that can't deal with my huge meat isn't someone I'd be interested in anyhow." Then, after a bit of thought, she added, "Though now that you mention it, there's an extra bit of thrill with a lot of kinds of skirt that you can't get with pants. Nobody, guy or girl, knows if I've got a dick and they won't find out~"

"Until the excitement gets you hard and then everyone knows," Yukari countered.

(Meanwhile on the other couch, Fuuka face was becoming flush and her tongue tied.)

"You'd think that, but it hasn't happened to me. Not in that context, at least. Usually it'll get me wet, but not hard."

"Whaaat? No way," Yukari said, grinning widely. "I've been hard but not wet, but I've never been wet without also getting hard."

"A woman's body is a mysterious thing," Hamuko said, albeit jokingly, but having just as much fun as Yukari. "I bet Fuuka knows what I mean, right Fuuka?"

Fuuka opened her mouth, but couldn't quite get herself to say anything.

Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, there something about that Moriyama girl that you and Fuuka know that I don't?"

"Oh, I never really talked to her," Hamuko shrugged. "I just meant Fuuka probably knows a thing or two about the feminine mystery--"

"P, please don't involve me in this discussion," Fuuka finally managed to squeak out. She desperately wanted to hide her face behind her laptop, but she also couldn't move it or else she wouldn't be able to put it back down on her lap.

Hamuko shrugged again. "Suit yourself." Then, turning back to Yukari, continued. "Though speaking of boners in skirts, that's another great thing about them. The allure of a girl tenting out her skirt, know what I mean?"

"With you as my girlfriend? Of course I know what you mean~" They both giggled. "And I gotta say, it's oh-so-very rewarding seeing it happen in realtime. Not to mention it also makes me feel attractive, being able to get a response out of you like that."

"C'mon now, you got plenty of reasons to feel attractive!"

"You charmer."

More giggles from the two of them, while Fuuka was struggling to sit still.

"Okay, Yukari, now it's your turn," Hamuko said with faux-seriousness. "I often see you in pants when we're not in our uniforms--any special reason?"

"Oh yeah there is!" Yukari said, giving a little tug at the hem of her lacy dress shirt to reveal the short shorts beneath. "For me, it's all about the bulge~" She gave hers a couple pats before continuing. "Like you said, there's an allure to a girl rocking a skirt with a hard on, but an untucked bulge? Hands-down sexy."

"Wow, so you really do center all your fashion choices around your dick!"

"Ugh, of course I don't, I'm just going along with the bit." Yukari rolled her eyes, but Hamuko had a goofy smirk.

The two burst out laughing again.

"Quite a bit of excitement going on up here," came a new voice from the stairs: Mitsuru, with a steaming teacup in her hand.

Fuuka, grateful for a potential conversation changer, blurted out "Oh, Mitsuru! How are you doing?"

"Well enough, I suppose. I just returned from a walk around town," she replied, though whether she had more to say, she wasn't going to get the chance yet.

"See, Mitsuru knows what I'm talking about," Yukari said, gesturing toward the bulge in Mitsuru's pants. "Can't get that kind of hotness in a skirt!"

Mitsuru's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"We're talking about sexy fashion choices for girldick, and Yukari was explaining the merits of tight pants." Hamuko said. Fuuka made a defeated noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan.

"Oh," was Mitsuru's initial response, followed by a chuckle. "I'm glad to find you in high spirits, then."

"Yeah, Hamuko likes seeing erections in skirts. Which, y'know, she's not wrong..." said Yukari.

"So what are your thoughts, Mitsuru? What's the best way a girl can show off her bulge?" Hamuko asked, leaning towards Mitsuru (and pressing into Yukari in the process).

Mitsuru hesitated, but eventually she said, "Well, I can't say whether it's fashionable, per se. Nor is there necessarily a bulge involved. But it's something of a guilty pleasure... on more than one occasion, I've seen women dressed like so:" She put down her teacup then turned away for a bit to adjust herself. Eventually, she turned around to reveal the fly of her pants open, and her underwear-clad package hanging out on full display. Of course, this being classy-and-beautiful-without-fully-realizing-it Mitsuru, she wasn't wearing simple futa-panties ("panty briefs" or "big pouches" as they're commonly called), but a silken sleeve for her penis and a lacy ball-bra cupping her testicles, both with garters fastening them to her panties.

This time it was Yukari whose face flushed and eyes widened (not that Fuuka had stopped doing either, of course).

"Woow," Hamuko said in awe. "Bold and beautiful! You really are a knockout, Mitsuru."

That praise was enough for Mitsuru to fight off the embarrassment creeping in and respond with a smile. "Yes, well, as Yukari was saying, you can't get 'hotness' like this with a skirt." She took a glance at her watch and tutted. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I'm afraid I have to make a phonecall to the Group's board. If you ladies will excuse me..." she retrieved her tea and disappeared to her room. Yukari barely even registered how intently she watched Mitsuru walk away.

Hamuko gave a low whistle. "I don't know about you two, but I'd call that a compelling argument."

"Okay, can we please not have this conversation anymore?" Fuuka said, pleading.

"Oh heck. Sorry about that, Fuuka. Didn't really mean to make you uncomfortable... I guess we did get a bit caried away, huh Yukari?"

"W-what?" Yukari asked, once again pulling herself out of her head.

"Ahh, never mind. We'll stop now," Hamuko said to Fuuka, who sighed and nodded in appreciation.

The third floor lounge fell quiet again as Hamuko returned to her music and Fuuka her laptop. Yukari, however, was starting to get very distracted. Within a couple minutes she noticed she was fidgeting in her seat and wasn't really looking at anything. Not long after, she gave up and poked Hamuko again, who again obliged with freeing up her ear.

"Hey, listen," Yukari said, blushing. "Remember how I didn't believe you earlier about getting wet but not hard? Well uh, it's. It's happened to me."

"Oh," said a bemused Hamuko.

"It's uh. Kinda distracting."

"Ohhh," Hamuko said, picking up what Yukari was putting down. "Then do you want me to help with that?"

"If you don't mind..."

"Not out here, please!" Fuuka said, at last lifting her computer to forcibly block the other two from view.

"We weren't gonna," Hamuko said, she and Yukari already getting up from the couch. "Relax, Fuuka. We're not _that_ carried away."

"Hamuko, c'mon. Please." Yukari was all but dragging Hamuko down the hallway.

Fuuka heard a door open, then close. With a sigh of relief, she lowered her laptop. Then she sighed again as she found that she no longer had a comfortable place on her lap to set it down.

* * *

"Wow, you were really wound up," Hamuko said, sitting up in her bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Yukari mumbled, contented.

"Hey, I'm not blaming you or anything. Mitsuru _is_ gorgeous, after all."

Yukari grunted.

"Still, I think you oughta tell her how you feel about her sooner rather than later."

Yukari's eyes snapped open. "E-excuse me?"

Hamuko sighed and gave her a knowing little smile. "C'mon, Yukari. After all we've been through together... as friends, as fighters, as lovers... you think I couldn't see the growing chemistry between you two?"

Yukari averted her gaze.

"Besides, didn't you go on a date together during the Kyoto trip?"

"That wasn't a _date_ \--"

"--but it did end up with the two of you in he hot spring together. Uh huh."

"Ugh..."

Yukari was already ready for the conversation to end, but the silence that fell was getting more unbearable by the second. Fortunately, Hamuko spoke again, her voice soft and reassuring.

"Listen, it's OK. We promised each other, remember? No secrets, no hiding, and we'll support each other as best we can. You did a lot for me the past few months, and I'm more than happy to return the favor."

"But that was different, wasn't it? I mean, you weren't... Shinjiro was..."

"No, it wasn't different at all. What you feel for somebody else, man or woman, is real."

Yukari turned over onto her back and sighed. "And what if she's not into girls?"

Hamuko smiled grimly. "I can think of a few alternatives that are worse."

Yukari winced. "Oh jeez. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, I know you didn't," Hamuko flopped back down onto the bed. "I'm just trying to say... y'know. As ways things could end poorly, her not being into girls isn't that bad. Besides," Hamuko's smile became genuine again, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The two rested in silence for a while, finding comfort in each other's company, as they so often did. Eventually, they got up and got dressed, so as to rejoin the rest of the dorm.

"Just. Think about telling her, the next time you find yourself alone with her, okay? You got this," Hamuko said in one last effort to encourage Yukari before the door opened.

The fashion magazine had long since been forgotten.


End file.
